


Need You

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [15]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Callum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Ben in Heat, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Ben, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Scenting, Top Callum "Halfway" Highway, mostly just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 15 of Kinktober; Ben is at the end of his heat
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Kudos: 28





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> I have been in bed on a high dose of antibiotics for a severe Sinus/Chest infection. So I will be slowly starting these back up, because I am determined to finish my Kinktober challenge lol.

**Prompt: Overstimulation and Knotting - Ballum**

**Time Limit: One Hour**

**Need You**

Callum sat in his chair, looking over to Ben who was napping, he looked so innocent. Callum itched to run his finger through his hair, but he didn't want to wake the younger man just yet. The last day of an omega heat was one of the worst. Callum knew he'd need to knot him one more time, then he knew Ben would need to sleep for hours afterwards. Ben starts to shift back and forth, Callum could smell that he was waking up. Callum watched as Ben kick the blankets away, groaning as he fought with the blankets, he wanted to laugh.

Callum stood up slowly pulled the blanket away gently, eyeing the marks up and down Ben's body. Callum couldn't help but feel proud at each one of them. Callum had spent the night before massaging Ben's body, soothing away the aches. It pained Callum that this action shocked Ben. Callum worried about his past alphas, and the alphas he was headed towards thanks to his father. Climbing into the bed Callum smiled as he kissed Ben's shoulder before rolling over to his side. Callum watched as Ben turned over sliding his body towards Callum. Ben's rubbed his face into Callum's thigh, his arms flinging over Callum's legs. 

Callum huffed a laughed as Ben mumbled into Callum's skin.

Ben moaned as Callum's fingers went through his hair massaging his scalp. Ben hummed, sighing as tingles went up and down his spine. Ben turned his face opening his eyes, Callum gave him a soft smile moving his hair out of his eyes. Ben's eyes were bright blue, not clouded with desire or lust, but still hazy with sleep. Blinking once then twice Ben closed his eyes again crawling deeper into Callum's embrace wrapping his arms around Callum. Ben needed the physical contact, he needed to feel wanted, to feel safe. Callum felt his heart flutter as he tried not to laugh, not wanting Ben to over think or feel embarrassed. 

Ben as Callum had realized over the past several days knew little about his omega nature.

"Smell good," Ben muttered into Callum's skin, Callum humming as Ben began to scent him again.

"Ben," Callum sighed moaning as Ben rubbed against Callum's stomach and thighs. "Come here." Ben crawled straddling Callum's hips arms wrapped around Callum, as Callum brought their mouths together gently. "How do you feel?" Callum laughed as Ben nuzzled his neck

Ben was sleepy, acting totally on instinct which was actually common for an omega on the last day. It made Callum feel pride because that meant Ben felt safe, content, he trusted Callum to protect him from the outside world. There was no reason for him to have his guard up, Ben was relying on Callum. Callum knew that Ben probably had never been at this level with an alpha before. Part of Callum wanted to lock Ben away and never let him go. March up and down the square rip apart anyone who dared take him away, but Callum knew that was the heat talking. He would need to wait until after Ben's heat scent lifted the flat to see if he still felt the same. 

Callum closed his eyes leaned his had back against the headboard as Ben sank down on his cock hesitantly. Ben wasn't as lost in the heat haze as before. Callum bit down on his lower lip while Ben let out a soft gasp. He knew that Ben was sensitive, his body wasn't releasing as many hormones as before. Now Ben's body was beginning to feel pain sensations, and discomfort. Ben moved slowly down, then back up slow, then sank down again. Eyes closed as they felt as well as smelt his slick dripping down his thighs slowly. He wasn't as wet as he had been in the previous days. Ben hummed as little pricks of pleasure pain started to crawl up his spine. 

Callum smiled as Ben leaned forward giving his chin a nip, opening his eyes Ben brought their mouths together. Callum's hands rested on the young omega thigh rubbing them soothingly, fighting the urge to lick the sweet slick off the tips. He could feel his thigh muscles tense as Ben rode him slowly and carefully, just enjoying the sensations it was creating. Callum's hands moved up to his hips, not changing the speed. Even if he wanted to the look of bliss on Ben's face would have stopped him. "That's it," Callum whispered kissing under his ear, "Don't think about me." 

Ben held onto Callum's shoulder for leverage as he increased his speed, whimpering as Callum nip at his ear. "No need to rush pup," Callum told him cupping his face pressing a kiss to his lips, "Take your time," Ben nodded. Ben slowed down sinking down further closing his eyes as he went up and sank down all the way again. He did it again and again going just a little faster as Callum caressed his face, wipes the water coming from his eyes away. Callum pressed open mouth kisses to his neck before licking and sucking at the sweaty flesh. "Callum," Ben begged, he needed the man to touch him. 

He need more. 

"Keep going baby," Callum order gently into his ear, Ben whined, "We're so close pup," Callum cooed biting down on his jaw "Just a little more," Ben whimpered, started moving faster, harder. Callum let Ben's face go, hands going to his hips to keep him steady. Ben's cock was angry red, leaking at the tip, his slick leaking out sliding down his thighs instead of the dribbles of before. Callum saw the moment that Ben just let go. Forgot about what he was doing and just gave into his pleasure. He started riding Callum hard, cries coming out of his mouth like tiny prayers, head thrown back, nails digging into his shoulder. He didn't care about anything but his own pleasure, Callum loved the sight.

Callum watched him come all over the both of them, held him upright as Ben's body shook hard from the intensity of the orgasm. 

Ben felt the air leave him as Callum moved him to his back as he felt Callum's cock enlarge, stretching inside of him. He could hear Callum telling him to breath, rubbing his side, then felt Callum kissing his body. Ben had never felt like this, never felt this good. Ben let out a whine as he came again, it was biological Callum had told him. The knot enlarging caused a small orgasm out of his body, kind of its way to get Ben's body to relax to accommodate the size until the knot goes down. 

Ben and Callum passed out for about twenty minutes. Callum woke up to Ben moving, trying to fucking himself on Callum's swollen cock, Callum woke with a breathy gasped. "Easy pup," Callum warned, Ben nodded but the dark color in his eyes told Callum he knew what he was doing. Not only did he knew what he was doing, but he wasn't going to stop. They had reached the end of his heat, and the last of his biological need was clawing at him. 

Callum smiled his knot was going down, but he was hard. Callum took Ben's hands that were clawing at his back , pinned them down to the bed. When Ben tried to move them he added more pressure. "Please," Ben begged, Callum moved his hips slowly at first smiling as Ben let out a sob. Ben spread himself farther apart, trying to take him deeper. Callum fucked into him, his wolf was hungry, needy, he had been patient. It had remained still while Callum let Ben play but now it wanted its own satisfaction. 

It wanted Ben to submit.

Callum was just on the side of too big to slip out of Ben without hurting him but small enough to fuck the young omega into compliance. Ben barred his neck to Callum, letting him know he wanted what Callum was doing. Callum moved his hips harder, it was almost too much for Ben he was getting oversensitive. But his own wolf wanted Callum to come inside of him, needed to be marked by him one last time. Callum let out a growl when Ben tried to take control, Callum was being too gentle.

Callum's growl didn't stop Ben from moving, Callum almost wanted to laugh. Ben's normal personality was coming out now, the heat daze was fading away. The younger omega that didn't allow any alpha to command him, or own him. The omega that had defeated more than one alpha in fights. Jay had told him stories, Ben may be a omega but he was also a Mitchell. Ben let out his own growl that turned to a sharp whine as Callum bit down on his shoulder again. Pinning his hands down once again as he snapped his hips harder, faster, willing the young omega to submit to him. 

Something Ben had no issue with.

Ben submitted more than willing, later Callum would realize that Ben had tricked him by playing his alpha tendencies against him. Right now though he had Ben pinned down on the bed fucking him until Ben screamed his name. The moment Ben came he felt the orgasm shot from the bottom of his spine all the way up to his neck. The room spun and spun around so fast he was more than dizzy. All he felt was Callum, all he could smell was Callum, and Ben never wanted to come down from this moment. Callum whined in pain as his knot came out again, he didn't know this could happen. He had never had this happen before. It was a mix of feeling too good and too much. 

Ben cried out, a little more pain then pleasure but he felt the pleasure start to build. "No," Ben gasped, his body shaking as Callum's knot attached itself to his prostate, "I, I can't....." Ben hissed closing his eyes then yelp as he felt the orgasm start. Callum bent down kissing his neck, licking at the bite mark feeling Ben start to relax. "Shush now pup," Callum didn't know what was happening but he knew tensing would hurt. "Just relax." Callum's hands were now on his sides rubbing, moving down to his thigh kneading the flesh as Ben gasped and clawed at the bed. "You are doing so good." Ben whimpered.

This orgasm wasn't like the others, it didn't slam into Ben, no this one enveloped him in a warm net. He felt the pain first, he couldn't come again, his body just couldn't handle that. Then Callum's voice was in his hear, his mouth on his skin, his large rough hands were soothing his body again. Ben felt the pain of overuse start to ease, his oversensitive prostate started shooting little tingle of pleasure around him. This time when he came there was no come, there was nothing except the small shockwaves that shot through his body. 

Ben opened his eyes as Callum pulled out, Callum leaned down kissing his body in apology, as he too try to come down.

"Ben are you okay," Callum gasped body shaking, face worried as he looked over Ben's body, "That was new for me too." Ben laughed throwing his hands over his face as he nodded. "Answer me." 

"I'm hungry," Ben mumbled, he felt like he hadn't ate in days. Callum laughed leaning over kissing his arm.

"I'll go get you some soup," Callum smiled, that was a good sign. 

"Callum," Ben slurred crawling up the bed feeling his body getting heavy suddenly. Callum looked at him soft smile on his face. "Can we sleep first." His voice was low, unsure, Callum could smell his fear.

"Of course," Callum whispered climbing back in the bed.

Callum laid his body over Ben like he had been the last few days, moving down to kiss his shoulder and back. He leaned over for the lotion, Ben hissed as Callum gently applied it. His hole was angry red, it was extremely overused. Callum knows if he had been less experienced he would have hurt Ben, maybe even caused damage. After they sleep Ben would be ready for a bath, he knew the man would demand a shower but he'll need a bath. Callum had also bought bath bombs that were solely for use after a more physical heat. But that was later, right now Ben needed sleep, and so did Callum. 

Putting the lotion on the stand, Callum bent down again kissing his back and shoulder again feeling Ben just relax under him. Pressing his cheek to Ben's back Callum closed his eyes, he was going to miss the omega when he left tomorrow. The wolf in him wanted to claim Ben, wanted to keep him, but Callum knew that wasn't possible right now. Callum did not believe in giving a claiming bite during a heat. He would let Ben leave, allow their bodies to heal, and then approach Ben again. Then and only then would he knew if he should peruse this. 

Callum would not trap Ben in a bond, nor himself. Callum sighed, something inside of Callum told him that he wouldn't be, that this was meant to be. Ben was meant to be his mate, they were perfect opposites. Snuggling more into Ben's body Callum shut up the influence of his wolf. He knew if this was meant to be, if they were fated, than he would know when they met again. Callum felt his own body grow heavy, could hear Ben mummer in his sleep under him. Their nice little bubble was about to pop back into reality, but right now Callum still had a few hours. Ben was still his for now.

Callum smiled into his skin, he knew as he drifted off, this wasn't their end, this was their beginning.

The End


End file.
